


Sweet Tooth

by harmonypon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, I’m totally not projecting my ernest fantasies on a kind of ooc kat!!, Kat you pervert!!!, Love Confessions, Neck Kissing, Not really nsfw, Self-Indulgent, and moaning, don’t look at me!, i can’t write porn i’m small legally, it’s 12:30 AM!!!!, just ernest being cute, way too fast and unrealistic, ”YES!!!”, ”i like you can we make out now”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonypon/pseuds/harmonypon
Summary: Katrielle has been feeling very down, lately. It seems no sweets are satisfying her cravings! Perhaps she needs...something other than candy or cakes?
Relationships: Ernest Greeves/Katrielle Layton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Sweet Tooth

Katrielle always did have a big appetite for the sweetest of confectionaries, whether it be a rich bonbon or a creamy eclair, she wanted it all. She absolutely loved sugary things. What was there to not love? Self-indulging in a delicious baked good or fruity candy was only mandatory for such a hardworking detective. She needed to replenish her brilliant mind with equally brilliant sweets! Though Kat loved her chocolates and cremes, she began to crave...alternative options. She was in the mood for a different flavor, something that would warm her up inside and out. Nothing she ate as of late really satisfied that specific need.

Kat sighed and sprawled herself out dramatically on the agency's sofa, staring at the ceiling and waiting for some kind of delicious miracle to show up and save her from this silly blueness of hers.

"Here you go, Miss Layton."

Kat looked up to see her assistant, Ernest, setting down a tea tray on the table in front of her with the quiet clattering sound of china teacups balancing on shaky hands. Kat sat up and faced the tea tray with a bored expression. Ernest set a teacup in front of her and gave her a crooked smile.

"I think you'll be happy to find out that I bought some rather lovely chocolate creme macarons at the bakery this morning!" Ernest spoke as he picked up a small plate and showed off the aforementioned sweets with delight. Katrielle perked up with excitement. She grabbed a macaron and bit into it with high expectations, but to her surprise, it wasn't that good. It was still tasty, yet it lacked what she craved. Ernest watched her expression and noticed her disappointment.

"Oh, does it taste bad? I'm sorry, Miss. I was sure you'd like it..."

"Hm? No, no! It's not bad at all. I guess I'm just not really in the mood for it." Kat said as she grabbed her cup of tea and took a long sip.

Why did everything seem so bland to her now? The answer to that question eluded her for days. Ernest leaned over and grabbed a macaron and took a cautionary nibble. He smiled as he chewed.

"Mm! Well, we can only hope you'll be in the mood for it later. They really are nice and rich."

Kat examined his expressions with intrigue as she leaned back on the sofa. He really did seem to enjoy those treats more than she did.

"You can take the rest home with you if you want, Ernest."

Ernest raised his eyebrows and gulped the rest of the macaron down with surprise.

" _Really_?" He replied with such a shocked and puzzled look, it made Kat laugh.

"Why do you look so surprised?" She asked, quieting down her giggles. Ernest flushed.

"It's just..." he looked down to the tea tray.

"That's very unlike you, Miss. For the last few weeks you haven't acted that passionate about the things you're usually exited for. You never turn down a baked good, much less send me home with a whole box full of them!" He looked back up at her sadly.

"I suppose I'm just worried about you, that's all..."

Kat frowned. She didn't realize that she'd been in this rut for weeks. Was it that noticeable?

"I guess I just haven't been myself. I'm not too sure why. I'm not depressed or anything, I just..." she trailed off.

"Do you know that feeling, Ernest? That feeling where you just...can't connect with anything you like?"

Ernest tapped his chin in thought.

"I think I understand what you mean. I've had those moments where everything just felt...stale."

He picked up the tea tray and sighed.

"I was really hoping a new sweet would do the trick and make you feel clear and happy again, but I fear that was not the case. Maybe you need something that's completely different from what you're used to! Maybe we just need to, and pardon my ironic phrasing here, 'spice things up a bit'! I'm sure we can find something to make you feel better." Ernest casually offered his theory as he walked back to the kitchenette, unaware of how his insight was brilliantly eye-opening for Katrielle.

Why hadn't she considered that all this time, maybe she wasn't specifically looking for chocolatey or sugary things, but rather a completely _different_ flavor? Something right under her nose that she didn't realize she wholeheartedly desired. She felt another piece of the puzzle click into her mind, and she was eager for more answers in her own self-reflection. What did she really want? As ideas swirled in her head, one thingbecame clear in the rush of her imagination. A still image flashed in her mind. A single fantasy frozen in time answered her questions, and she replied in turn with a blush gradually fading into her cheeks and spreading to her ears.

She wasn't yearning for sugars or spices or anything that could be cooked up in a fancy restaurant or cafe.

She yearned for her very own sweet, adoring assistant.

She wanted Ernest.

She didn't feel ashamed of this realization, but it was surprising that she hadn't given those fantasies the time of day before. Were they things that rested at the back of her mind, waiting to jump out at her and make her heart skip a beat? She closed her eyes and prodded more into these daydreams, and bit her lip as faded images and sounds gained more clarity when she concentrated more.

She imagined his hot breath against her neck. She imagined his strained pleas for her to stop being such a tease. She smiled while picturing his desperate eyes looking up at her.

' _I'll be good_!' He could say.

' _Just please...don't be so rough..._ ' Could be a valuable addition.

' _I love you! I love you, Miss Layton! I love you so much!_ '

Kat broke herself out of her own mind by snapping her eyes open and covering her mouth with her hands, muffling a squeal and shielding a big, dorky grin behind her fingers. Oh, she was being so ungentlewomanly, thinking about such things! She patted her cheeks, in hopes of beating out the lewd ideas and red face.

Well, now she understood why gorging herself in syrups wasn't working, but now there was a completely new issue that she had to work out. Would she have to satisfy her cravings by merely imagining what could be? Was she going to do anything about it?! What was she supposed to do now?!

"Miss, is there something wrong?"

" _EEP_!" Kat nearly fell off the sofa when she heard Ernest's concerned voice ring out from just beside her.

"Er...Ernest!" Kat squeaked.

"Are you alright, Miss Layton? Were you crying just now?"

Kat was red-faced and positively humiliated. How long was he standing there? Long enough to mistake her flustered squees for crying, that was for sure.

"U-Um...I..."

For once in her life, Kat was too embarrassed to even speak.

Ernest gave her a look that dripped with pity and care. He set the broom he was holding against a wall and sat next to her on the couch. Though Kat knew him to be a rather nervous man, now he was gentle and straightforward in offering comfort under the assumption that Kat was troubled.

"Do you need to vent? I promise, I'll listen to whatever it is that's wrong."

Oh boy, was she going have to explain her discovery right at this moment?

"What's wrong?"

Ernest's voiced dripped with such care. Kat could tell he was trying his best not coax the answer out of her with force.

My goodness, he was so thoughtful. This shift in his tone did not help.

Katrielle took a deep breath.

"Ernest...I...I think I know what I've been missing for these last few weeks. I know what...what I've been wanting all this time."

Ernest tilted his head.

"Well, isn't that a good thing? Can you tell me what you need, Miss? I hate seeing you so down!"

Kat swallowed hard.

"I...I want..."

She turned to look him in the eye.

_"I want you!"_

Kat's voice cracked when regret began to sink in mid-sentence. What was she thinking?! She should have lied! She should have told him she wanted ice cream or something! She watched his expression change from worry to something unreadable. The unknown made Kat's heart sink.

"...You want to... _eat me?_ "

" _NO_!" Kat smacked her hand to her forehead. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute.

"I mean I want you to-!"

" ** _OH!_** " Ernest's yipped an interruption as his hands immediately went over his mouth, and his eyes went wide.

Something about that look told Kat everything she needed to know.

He understood.

"Um...I-I'm..." In a beat, Ernest stood up from the couch, grabbed the broom and rushed off into the kitchenette, the swinging door swaying back and fourth in time with Kat's rushing mind.

Great. She scared him out by being too direct. She groaned and grabbed a pillow from next to her and smacked it over her face. The rest of the work day was going to be very awkward now, all because she had the audacity to spring all of that onto her poor assistant.

After a minute or two, Kat heard the door swing back open, and she looked to the side of the couch to see Ernest standing at her side once more. He had his eyes to the floor, and his face sported a deep crimson blush that spread from his face to his ears, just as Kat's had. He cleared his throat.

"I-I'm sorry." He began.

"What...What you said was very...surprising. But...I...."

His mouth quivered as his eyes wandered. Kat bit her tongue in shame.

"I'm...I'm so happy you feel that way, Miss Layton..."

Katrielle blinked in silence, as if trying to adjust her eyes to the sight of Ernest. Maybe she was dreaming. She rubbed her eyes. She knew that Ernest had feelings for her, of course, but she had feared that he would be put off by her own feelings towards him.

" _Really?_ "

"Mmhm." He nodded quietly.

"And...and if you need me to help you in...that way...then." He raised his eyes and looked at her shyly.

"Well, I wouldn't mind...I wouldn't mind one bit, Miss."

Kat's heart swelled.

"You're not...scared? I know it's very sudden! If, if you need a while to think it over, that would be alright, Ernest!"

Ernest shook his head adamantly.

"No, it's alright. I want to do it." A bashful smile pulled at his face.

"I've...um...wanted to do it for a while."

Kat looked at Ernest's face. She noted how nervous he looked. It was only natural, she supposed. This was going rather fast. Unnaturally so, Kat thought. Such an out of the blue confession met with zero hesitance was an odd set of circumstances.

Kat cleared her throat.

"I feel like we skipped a few steps."

Ernest laughed.

"Oh, d-definitely. I pictured this going much differently."

Kat tilted her head, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh really? How did you see this going, Ernest?"

Ernest looked embarrassed.

"I-I wasn't trying to make it seem like I was disappointed in how this all panned out!"

"Please, I never said you did. I'm just curious!"

Ernest swallowed hard and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Um...well..." He started.

"I...um....I would confess to you, I think...and, and you'd say yes. Then we might...go out on a few dates?"

Kat leaned on the armrest of the couch.

"Hmm? And then what would happen?"

Ernest covered his face with his hands, obviously unable to look Kat in the eyes.

"We...we would kiss..?"

"Aaand?" Kat urged.

Ernest squeaked.

"Other things!"

"Liiike?" Kat giggled.

"I can't describe that!"

Kat stood up from the couch.

"Well, then allow me to continue your little idea." She said, inching closer to her flustered helper.

"I'd kiss you, and kiss you, and kiss you some more." She started, hugging Ernest around the waist with one arm, and putting her hand on his chest, causing his breath to hitch.

"I'd kiss your face all over, then I'd go lower and lower. You wouldn't know how to take it, you sweet boy! You'd be so noisy, I think. You would barely be able to contain yourself!"

"I...I...!"

"See? You're trembling just at the very thought of it!"

Ernest squirmed at Katrielle's touch, starting to pant as she closed the space between them.

"Miss..."

"Well, am I wrong? Is my idea too far-fetched?" She spoke softly into his ear.

"Wanna try it, Ernest?"

Ernest shivered, but nodded nonetheless.

"Can...can we not do anything too intense though, Miss? Not now, at least... I-If someone comes through that door, I don't want us to be too compromised..."

Kat nodded.

"Of course. Why don't we try something in the kitchen? We won't do a lot. Just something to...soothe our cravings, hm?"

Ernest nodded, an adorable smile appearing on his face in response to such a saccharine quote.

"O-Okay!"

And with that, Katrielle gripped Ernest's hand as they rushed into the kitchenette.

Kat got up on tip-toes to level herself with her assistant, holding his face gently in her hands. They looked at each other in silence, only the sound of the nearby wall-mounted clock's ticking reminded them of reality and kept them from drifting into each other's eyes. Slowly, they leaned into each other, and their lips met. They stayed like that for a moment, getting used to the sensation. After a few moments, they pulled away.

"Was that alright?" Kat asked.

Ernest's eyes told it all. He looked so unbelievably blissful.

Kat chuckled. "You ready for more?"

Ernest shyly smiled.

"Yes, I'm ready..."

They kissed again, and Kat tilted her head a bit to deepen it. Ernest did his best to follow her lead. He hummed a bit, and Kat felt the subtle vibration of his voice against her lips. It tickled. It felt lovely. Soon, they graduated a clumsy attempt at a french kiss. Kat had done this once before when she was just getting into college, but of course, it had been years since that first experience. That, combined with Ernest obviously being new to all of this, made for an awkward but deliciously sweet session. As they pulled back to catch their breath, Katrielle could't keep herself from giggling as saliva trailed from their lips. She wiped her mouth with her arm.

"My, this is getting messy."

"Hah, sorry!"

"It definitely isn't something you need to apologize for! I quite enjoy it."

"It...It _did_ feel rather nice."

Katrielle hugged Ernest close and nuzzled her face against his cheek, making the boy giggle as she kissed his face.

"Mm...What are you trying to do?" Ernest mumbled, feeling rather intoxicated by Katrielle's affection.

"May I try something on you, Ernest?" Kat whispered in her assistant's ear, and her heart skipped a beat when she heard him squeak.

"Uh...Uh-huh! Please, d-do anything you want with me!"

Oh, this boy was positively spoiling her! Or was it the other way around? Either way, this was too much power for the mischievous Katrielle Layton to not use to her full advantage.

Her kisses got lower, and soon she was holding a trembling Ernest steady as her lips pecked against a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. The sweet little pecking kisses turned into quick laps with her tongue, and Ernest's noises were almost too adorable to comprehend.

" _Mi...Miss!_ " He whimpered.

"Ah...you're being so...so...!"

Kat licked her lips, then went in for the kill. She quickly bit down, making sure to sink her teeth in gently enough as to not cause any serious pain. Ernest mewled and cried out.

" _Nnn..! Ow, ow, oww!_ " He whined, instinctually squirming and bucking his hips, but he still hugged her close. His fingers gripped Kat's shoulders for dear life.

" _Miss, Miss! Stoooop-!!_ "

Kat did as she was told and immediately distanced herself from Ernest's neck, jerking her head back. She looked up at him and bit her lip nervously.

Ernest ran his fingers over the spot where she had bitten and grimaced.

"Are...are you quite sure you weren't planning on eating me?" He asked under his breath. Kat frowned.

"Aw...Did I go too far? I tried to not bite too hard! Believe me!"

"No...It...It wasn't so hard! B-but...."

He pulled at his collar to reveal the small bite mark, and a look of embarrassment overtook his cute face.

"Miss, how am I going to hide it? I-I don't want people seeing me with this!"

Kat chortled a bit.

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that."

The bite in question was just behind his shirt collar. Kat reached her hands up and got to work straightening Ernest’s shirt up.

“Ta-dah! There! It looks like nothing happened!” Katrielle said as she finished fixing his bowtie. Ernest bit the inside of his cheek as he looked at his reflection in a tea tray laying on the counter.

“You’re right! It’s not noticeable at all! Did you bite so out of the way on purpose?”

“Of course, Ernest. I wouldn’t make you walk around with a visible hickey! You’d die of humiliation!”

Ernest paused, then covered his mouth, making an odd noise. Was he crying?

“Ernest? Are you alright?” Kat put a hand on his shoulder, then the boy turned to her with a lopsided grin and bright eyes, a look that seemed to be a mix of shock and pure joy.

“That...happened! That just happened! I can’t believe it! I-I’m sorry, I’m just so happy!”

Kat snickered.

“Ohh, you cutie. Of course you’d look so elated after doing something so lewd!”

“No, no. It’s not just that. It’s just...with you! I did that with you!” Ernest’s hands were trembling, and Kat knew he did that when he was excited. She grabbed his hands and kissed them.

“Deep breaths, please.” Kat said. Ernest obeyed and soon his trembling ceased.

“We can do something like this again sometime, if you’d like. Maybe after some dinner at my flat? We can work out the details later.”

Ernest nodded.

“Yes, yes. That sounds delightful.”

And with that, Katrielle found the sweetness she was looking for.

Not a candy or cake. Just an easily excitable assistant that was very dear to her.


End file.
